


My Raven

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Werewolf Harry, coma Harry, not so good Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is left at a Petrol station by his uncle and then is attacked by Fenrir. Harry is now on the run with Remus and Charlie from Dumbledore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is already on DA and Fan Fiction,net but it has been updated and there will be more.  
> ....love Kinded X-x-X

They have been driving for hours, it was for Dudley’s birthday teat and Mrs Fig couldn’t look after Harry for the day he wondered why couldn’t they just didn’t leave him alone He could feel something was up that his uncle was up to something he has been nicer than normal, he sighed as he looked out the window of the car listening to his cousin try and sing to his new album and his aunt telling him “You sing like an angel my little Dudderkings.” It made Harry want to gag. 

He notices his uncle pull into the petrol station and up to the pumps, the large purple face man turned around and handed Harry 20 pounds “Put 10 in the car, and then get drinks for me, birthday boy and your aunt and get the cold drinks from the back of the fridge not the front.” Harry nodded and took the 20 pound note and got out the car. He went to put petrol into the car and watched it go up to 10.00 pounds before taking the hose out and walking inside to the fridge machine, his back was turned away from the window and the door that he didn’t see a tall man walk into the store. Harry sighed as he got the three drinks and walked over to the counter “Why did does he have the ones at the back!” Harry moaned put the drinks so   
“What pump?” The shop assistant asked  
“5.” Harry said, without looking the shop assistant pressed a couple of button on the tilt   
“15.00 pound.” Harry handed it over and took the drinks and headed towards the door.

He walked out the petrol station door and was momentary blinded by the summer’s sun, it took him a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the light outside before he realised that his uncle’s car was gone. Harry blinked at the space where the car was as he walked more into the petrol pumps and stopped “Son of a bitch.” Harry whispered. The door dinged behind him as a man walked out and stood behind him, he twice the size of his late godfather and made Harry’s shadow looks like ant compared to him  
“They left you?” Came the gruff voice, Harry sighed before he spoke  
“It’s nothing new, I’m just shocked he decide to leave me where there’s people this time.” The teen said with a shrugged, he turned around and looked at man. Harry’s eyes widen as he looked at the man long sliver hair that tied back into a pony tail and the bright amber eyes made his hair rate speed up “F…Fenrir.” He said 

The man grinned at the young teen, he liked it when people knew who he was it was the moment when the smell of fear becomes over powering. “You know me little Raven.” He said with pride, the man who is a werewolf has been following Harry since he left Hogwarts and it was his wonderful smell that had made him confront him since finding the beauty with the scent like wild fire and freedom, he didn’t care what his name was all he knew was he was going to call him Raven  
“S…Stay away from me.” He said, backing up gasping in fear. Fenrir reached out curled his fingers under his chin   
“Why would I do that Raven?” He purred as he watched the teen jerk away from him   
“My name is Harry!” The boy yelled “AND KEEP AWAY FROM ME!” he screamed making the people at the petrol station stop what they were doing and look at them.

Harry ran away from the wolf, but he knew the wolf wasn’t far behind him; he cursed his uncle for leaving him in a place with a peodo wolf. He headed towards the woods he didn’t know the area that his uncle left at him but that little voice in his head was now telling him this was the last place he should have ran into. He kept going until he tripped over a tree root and twisted his ankle.

He held his hand out to catch himself but he fell awkwardly on his left hand and he felt it the bone snap, he let out a scream as he rolled onto his back tears flooded his eyes as he felt the pain radiate though his body. Fenrir walked over to him with a low chuckle coming from his mouth as he stalked over to the teen he stood above Harry as the teen held his broken arm “Poor little Raven, nowhere to run to now.”   
“P…Please G…Greyback whatever your thinking pleaser d…don’t.” He sobbed as he felt the large man sit on top of his hips he ran wiped the teens face taking his tears away  
“Don’t worry, I always take care of what is mine.” He whispered as he pulled Harry’s head to the side as he watched the boy cry as his chest was heaving   
“Please don’t.” Harry whispered as he felt the large man’s mouth over his neck as his hand’s started to rip at his clothes  
“Shhhhh don’t fear my Raven this is a new life you.” He purred as he sunk his fangs into Harry’s shoulder.

The dark haired teen woke up with a scream, he sat up on the bed looking around the bed room at his uncle’ house. Sweat covered him and soaked his bed and clothes as he closed his eyes trying get his breathing back into control. For a moment he waited for his uncle to come thumbing into the room to yell at him but it took him a moment to remember that they were gone on holiday or otherwise he would be getting beating of a life time.

He could feel hot tears burn his face as he let his hand rest on the small bump he rubbed his hands over the domed skin feeling the magic reach to his making him smile. He’s been having the same nightmare since it happen. Fenrir had spent hours with him until Remus spotted them Fenrir ran off and Harry was sent to Hospital. He spent a week in muggle hospital when Dumbledore came to visit Harry at the hospital. The teen could remember the day he turned up Harry had just seen himself in the mirror at the wounds the wolf done to him, that us when Dumbledore turned up with that fake smile and damn twinkling eyes as he stood by the bed and told Harry point blank “The hero of the wizarden world could not be gay and could not be a werewolf.” This made Harry’s heart sank as the man he thought to be a grandfather figure showed his true colours to him. He had sent Harry to Hogwarts to keep his attack quiet but after three months Harry found he was pregnant and that was when the old man sent Harry home to his horrid aunts and uncles’ house. He was so glad they haven’t found out, they would have kill his baby…Maybe that is what Dumbledore wants… he thought to himself.

He got up sitting on the side of the bed looking down at his feet before pushing himself up and pulled on a long striped jumper and some pair of really baggy jeans before heading down the stairs into the kitchen to get something to eat. Standing in the kitchen with the glass in his hand he heard someone knock the doorbell. He stood still as stone and listen to the code knocking that made him breathe a sigh of relief as he went to answer to door. He rubbed his eyes and quick look in the mirror to make sure his eyes were green and not amber, once he was happy they were all green he opens the door. “Hello Remus.” Harry smiled, the dusty blonde wold smiled as Remus warped his arms around the boy and held him tight  
“Oh Merlin Harry I’ve been so worried when Charlie told me what happen I couldn’t believe that Dumbledore lied to me.” He said, Harry looked back at him   
“What?” The other wolf looked at the teen with sad eyes; he warped his hand around Harry’s and then touches his bump   
“I’ll tell you later but we need to leave, Dumbledore is coming here to kill your cub.” The teen’s eyes widen, his hand went to his stomach   
“N…No, I don’t want him to I…I don’t care what he says this baby is mine.” He growled, Remus nodded and waved his wand and got Harry things and shrunk them in to his pocket and they were out the door.

Harry saw Charlie by the front gate keeping an eye out for anyone, his wand was hidden up his sleeve as he watched for them to come out, he turned his head and saw Harry and Remus “Come on we haven’t got long before Molly and the other’s get here!” He said Harry didn’t miss the bitterness in his voice when he said his mother’s name and that made him look confused   
“Isn’t Molly your mother?” Harry asked as he walked out the gate, Charlie let a puff of angry air  
“No she not, he likes to think that me, Bill and Fred and George don’t know. It’s something to tell around the camp fire.” He said as they started to walk away and disappear from sight.

Fenrir Greyback sat at the Death Eater meeting it wasn’t really sure why he was there, there was no news from the other packs for him to give “Greyback, there is a rumour going around that you attack Harry Potter?” Voldemort said, with the gleeful tone the wolf looked up at him, he thought for a moment, he knew he attack a Harry but then he remembered how he saw his cub acted when he found the boy  
“Yeah I did?” he asked, Voldemort chuckled that turned into a crazed laughed   
“Severus here tells me that Dumbledore is not too happy about his little pet being a werewolf or a pregnant one at that.” Fenrir stilled as he looked at the red eye Lord, the room was quiet and all eyes were on the large wolf   
“Pregnant?” He said with such a confused look   
“Yes, I have to say well done Greyback, I was planning on keeping him locked up here and braking him but your way is just as good, he will not able to fight in the war that is if Dumbledore tries to kill his unborn child.” The wolf twitch violently   
“He will not touch my Raven.” He growled   
“Raven?” Luicus sneered with a chuckle  
“What of it, I call your son Angel. He seem to like it.” Greyback sneered back  
“Y…You touch my son?” The blonde man stood up pointing the wand at the wolf  
“And he loved it.” Fenrir chuckled, Luicus looked like he was about to hex the wolf when Voldemort yelled stopping them in their tracks   
“ENOUGHT!” He yelled “Luicus your son is a whore get use to it, most of us here have fucked him.” There was a low buzz of people agreeing “And Greyback find the boy, he is a wolf and part of your pack, and you get to keep him.” Luicus looked horrified at what he just been told, Greyback stood up and started to walk away to go and find his little Raven… knew I should have just taken him… he thought.   
“Greyback wait!” Snape yelled.

Snape stopped him in the condor and pulled him to the side “What do you want?” The wolf growled, he really just wanted to find his little mate, if he is pregnant then he’s been gone from him far to long  
“I thought you want to know that Potter is not at his family’s house, Dumbledore was at the house, and I think Remus took him.” Fenrir growled and pushed him against the wall   
“Why would Dumbledore want to kill my child?” Snape gave his famous sneer   
“He’s telling everyone that the boy should be having a family with a nice witch, but in truth he wants the boy to be his, he’s been grooming him since he placed him in that muggle house.” Fenrir growled and snarled at him   
“WHERE WOULD HE TAKE HIM?”   
“He’s your cub you should know!” He yelled back at the wolf  
“If you haven’t forgotten Remus hates me.”   
“Becasue you attacked him when he was a child!” Snape told him, he knew how Remus was attacked and it wasn’t a simple bite and run it was hours of pain before anyone could find the poor boy  
“It’s a good time for them to learn to grow with it!” Snape just laughed   
“He’s with Charlie Weasley Remus new boe.”

Once they reach the safety, Harry stood there feeling his world spin before he felt his stomach lurched and twist in pain before he threw up, Remus rushed over to him and rubbed his back “Harry?” He whispered before he the teen collapsed in Remus’s arm, the wolf picked him up and carried him the rest of the way into the woods. With Charlie look over his shoulder “W…Where are we going?” Harry asked quietly as he laid his head against Remus chest  
“Somewhere safe. I hope.” He said, there was a growl and Remus and Charlie stopped moving and looked around the area before seeing a small normal wolf scurry passed then  
“R…Remus?” Harry whimpered as he grasped the front of the man’s robes  
“Shhh cub it’s okay, we’re nearly there.” He whispered to him   
“I…I don’t feel so good.” Harry said,   
“Charlie.” Remus called to him, making the red head turn around to his mate and walked over to the wolf to look down at the dark haired teen, Charlie touched Harry’s forehead before pulling his hand away  
“He has a bit of a fever, must be the stress we get him to the safe house.” He said, Remus nodded as Charlie pulled out a small vial and let Harry drink some of the potion “Just sleep little one.” He whispered softly as he ran his hand though Harry’s hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Greyback turned up at the 4 Privet Drive, he stood outside of the occupied house, but it wasn’t his mate’s muggle family that was inside but there was a small group of wizards inside the house. The wolf turned to his small hunting pack (I mean it’s not part of the whole pack but he still has a good 20 or more in the hunting pack) and nodded to them sending them into the house. He heard the screams as wizards and witches as his hunting pack surrounded them as he stood at the front door was thrown open and he smiled at he saw a skinny red head boy run into him. the teen bounced back and landed on the floor with a thud “Hello.” Fernrir grinned as he grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck and dragged him inside closing the door shut. 

Dragging the red head back into the living where his hunting pack was waiting for him with the 3 wizards and 2 witches, he threw the red head boy into the room and watched as he landed on the coffee table as he looked at the wizards and witches who were forced to kneel on the floor “Where did Remus take his cub?” Greyback asked with a growl  
“Lupin took Harry?” mad looking wizard said   
“How the hell did he find out?” The red head boy snarled, and it dawned Greyback as he watched them, they were sent to hurt his mate and child. He sniffed the air and turned his gaze to a young bushy brown haired girl, there was a look of betrayal in her eyes before they widen in fear when she realised that Fenrir was looking at her. He walked over to her and knelt in front of her and looked at her face before hook his finger under his her chin “GET AWAY FROM HER!” Red head said,   
“Quiet!” One of Fenrir’s wolves snarled at him, Fenrir looked back to look at the young witchling  
“Tell me darling, I can smell that you just want to help Harry, did you know that Dumbledore has planned on killing the child within your friend?” He asked the girl shook her head “Ummm did you also know that once he got my pretty little Raven to kill the Dark Lord he was going to have him locked in a room in his home and make him have his children.” Her eyes widen in horror  
“No why would he do that?” Hermione whispered   
“NO… he promised Harry to my daughter!” the older red head said, turning his head Greyback grinned her “Oooh is that what he told you, trust me love your little girl would never have been Mrs Potter.” He chuckled as he looks back at Hermione, who was shaking with tears and anger   
“Do you want to help him, are you going to be a good girl?” He whispered to her   
“Y…Yes sir.”   
“Good girl.” He stands up grinning “Crim take the girl back to the pack and the rest of you take the others to the manor, let the Dark Lord deal with them. I have to find my mate.” He said as he watched as they started shouting at him  
“NO! YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” They all started to shout at Fenrir as they were dragged off.  
“HERMIONE!” Ron yelled as he watched her stand next to a long hair werewolf   
“Were you really going to kill his baby?” She asked, she watched the blue eyes boy snarled at her   
“The slut should have kept his legs closed.” Hermione looked away closing her eyes in tears, she got some comfort from Crim who put his arms around her. 

Harry felt warm as he started to wake up a groan left his lips as open his eyes and looked up at the roof before he turned his head and looked around the room, he knew he was not at his uncle’s house and the last thing he remembered he was in Remus’ arms sighing he laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, he pinched the bridged of his nose and rubbed his bump. He was only 5 month pregnant but it felt like it has been longer, he was knocked out his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door “Come in?” he called out feeling his voice was dry as he pushed himself up.

The door open and Remus walked in with a try of food and potions, he smiled when he looked at the teen sat up on the bed as he walked over to him and set the try in front of him, Harry sniffed the air and smiled at the smell of food and licked his lips as he looked down at the thick stake cut   
“Morning cub I brought you some food, I’m not sure if you have started the raw meat part of the pregnancy yet so I part cooked it and there are some potions you will need to take.” He said with an easy smiled. Remus watched Harry tuck into the stake, he chuckled as he watched him chew quickly and then throw it down his stomach “Take it slow cub.” He chuckled you will make yourself sick. When he finished he looked up at Remus with a smiled,   
“Sorry I didn’t know I was that hungry.” Remus smiled and shook his head as Harry swallowed a mouthful   
“It’s okay I understand you couldn’t have eaten much while you at that house. Now drink your potions they will help with the cub’s growth and yours you need more meat on your bones.” He said as he watched Harry drink the three potions, then Harry sat back and looked at the wolf.

It took a few moments for Harry to put some things together before he looked up at the wolf “Remus when you say you understand does that mean you’ve been thought this before?” The teen asked, Remus thought for a moment as he ran his fingers though his hair as he moved the try and placed it on the floor and gave Harry a soft smiled   
“16 years ago I was once pregnant.” He said as he cupped Harry’s cheek, the teen’s eyes widen as he looked at him   
“W…What are you saying?” Harry asked feeling his throat become dry again.  
“What I am saying is…That you Harry are my son, I’ve always wanted to tell you but I couldn’t I was afraid that if Dumbledore found out he would have killed you.” He said looking down into his hands, Harry blinked at him   
“Why he needs me doesn’t me?” Harry asked   
“No he needs you as Harry Potter not as Raven Lupin-Black.” Harry froze at the name…Raven that’s what Fenrir called me… thought, Remus seem to notice Harry’s discomfort   
“Cub?”  
“Fenrir he called me Raven.” Harry whispered as he looked down at his bump “He called me his little Raven. Does he know?” Harry asked, warping his arms around his son and held him close, he had no idea if Fenrir knew that Harry was his son but he wonders the alpha always seems to know about what happens in his life  
“I don’t know cub, he could do he is my alpha even if I don’t want anything to do with him.” 

They were both quiet for a while and Remus thought that Harry had fallen asleep in his hold, “Remus… I mean dad you called me Raven Lupin-Black does that mean Sirius is my father?” A sad sigh left Remus lips   
“No…sadly not, I know for a fact he would have loved to been your father Harry but it was... Regulus.” He said, Harry turned around and looked at him with wide eyes feeling his jaw could almost drop   
“Sirius’ brother is my father?”  
“Yes, it was the day before he disappeared and he comes looking or Sirius but only found me. Sirius was out doing some spy work for Dumbledore. So Regulus found me and was troubled by something, we started talking which lead to drinking and then lead us in bed.” Remus frowned as he remembered something “He said that this was his last day on Earth and he wanted one last fuck before he died. I didn’t believe he was going to die but that look of being so lost I couldn’t help but let him. Sirius was okay about it we were not dating at the time.” He said Harry moved around and rested his head against his chest listening to the wolf’s heart beat   
“So Regulus is my dad? But I don’t understand why did you gave me to…” Harry stopped he couldn’t say any more  
“Why did I leave you with the James and Lilly?” Harry nodded “Dumbledore. He would have killed you if he knew about you, so me, Sirius, James and Lilly talked things over and they agreed to take you in and blood adopted you to make you look like their child so you were safe. I didn’t know what will happen and when it did I couldn’t do anything.” He said, Harry rubbed his eyes and looked at him   
“Would that make Regulus your mate?” Harry asked as he rubbed his bump  
“I am an odd ball I can have more than one mate as long as they are part of the Black Family.” Harry frowned thinking of the red head in the other room  
“B…But Charlie?” He said, Remus smiled as he kissed Harry’s forehead   
“Charlie is Sirius son.”


	3. Chapter 3

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHARLIE IS SIRIUS SON?” The red head could hear though the door, he chuckled at Harry. He knew Remus was telling him some truths but he guessed that was the last straw. Remus open the door and poked his head around the corner and smiled at his mate “Ummm Char …”  
“I know three hot chocolates.” He smiled fondly at the older wolf who smiled back at him before popping his head back inside the room.

Charlie placed three hot chocolate on the table, he had lit the fire place and waited for his mate and his mate’s son to come back out of the bed room. So he took a seat on the sofa and was reading a muggle book “Really who the heck read’s crap like this? Sparking vampires my arse.” He said to himself, and threw the book on to fire as the bed room door few open and Harry walked out of the bed room and into the living and looked at Charlie, he could see the shocked and confusing on his face “SIRIUS SON!” He yelled at the red head, he chuckled at the angry teen and patted the seat next to him  
“Hey I didn’t find out until Sirius died.” He said looking at him; the dark hair teen pace the floor before Remus walked out the bed room and placed his hand on the teen’s shoulders and directed Harry towards the living room sofa next to Charlie  
“Sit.” He order, Harry sat down on the sofa with a frown and a huff before looking up at Remus who sat next to him  
“You’re my mum, he’s my cousin…Anything else I need to know!” He yelled looking at the pair, they smiled at each other with a dreamy look   
“Ummm yes Bill is also Sirius son to.” Harry blinked at Charlie as if has grown another head, the red head just smiled at him as Harry started to splutter   
“B…Bill?” Charlie nodded with a smile, and handed Harry the hot chocolate.

 

Harry looked at the chocolaty drink with a confused frown on his face “Drink up pup.” Remus said, Harry frowned into his hot chocolate as he started to drink it, after a couple of minutes Harry put the empty cup down and looked into the fire place   
“Who was your mother then?” Harry asked looking at Charlie, the red head sighed and rubbed the back of his head   
“Lucius Malfoy’s brother his name was Cas, and from what Sirius wrote when Lucius found out he killed him , I don’t know why but Sirius said it was out of jealousy.”  
“For Sirius?” Harry asked   
“No Lucius was in love with Cas, Cas was his younger brother by 4 years and still the baby of the family.” Harry was quiet “Sirius found us before Lucius could kill us to and he took us to the only safe place he could think of Molly and Arthur, Molly was not working for Dumbledore then she was just a sweet witch who was eger to taken in two kids, Bill was 3 at the time and I was a 1.” Harry watched Charlie as he spoke   
“They never told you or Bill?”   
“No they blood adopted us and that was the end of it.”   
“I’m sorry you had to find out after he died.” Harry told him, Charlie sighed and turned to look at him before kissing him on the forehead.

They sat in the light of the fire place in the comfort of their own company “What are we going to do?” He asked braking their quietness, Remus looked at the side of his son’s face and saw the worried look was still on his face   
“We can’t hide here forever cub they will trace our magic here and we will have Bill and the twins joining us at some point they are bound to find us.” Remus told him   
“And Greyback?” Harry whispered   
“As it pains for me to say Harry but he’s your mate.” Remus told him gently placing a hand on the teen’s back, Harry nodded  
“Yeah I do, which makes me worried.” Harry told him, as he leaned back and looked at Remus there was tears running down his face. Remus moved and sat next to Harry warping his arms around him pulling him close to his chest letting the teen nuzzled himself into Remus’ chest as his hands resting on his bump “We have go to him don’t we?” He asked, Remus looked at his mate and the back down to his son,   
“There is better chance of survival the birth if we we’re to find him.” Remus said, Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes and he warped his arms around his stomach  
“We should find him soon before it gets too hard for Harry to walk.” Charlie said out loud   
“Will you two come with me?” The dark haired teen asked  
“Of course do you think I will let you go to him alone? No never.” Remus said hugging him, Charlie scooted closer and warped his arms around Harry and Remus, and the teen sighed and felt the comforting hugs of his family.

Greyback’s pack….  
It’s three days since Fenrir ordered the blonde man Crim to take her to the pack, and while she was grateful that they haven’t turned her yet being a the smart witch Hermione is it wasonly a matter of time before she is turned. With it being the night of the full moon she guess it would be tonight. Hermione was sat on a bed in a hut, she was not allowed to leave the room untilled she was turned it was for own safety as was the length of magical rope around her ankle it didn’t rub sores or dug in to her skin it just sat there around her slim ankle. A part from being a prisoner and the going to be forced to be a werewolf, Fenrir’s pack was treating her really nicely, they brought her cooked food and fruit, water or tea, even a glass of fire whisky and they let her bath privately even tho wolves don’t tend to care if they are butt naked or clothed half the time.

The door open snapping her out of her thoughts when she saw Greyback standing in the door way he looked at her with a soft look “So tonight is the full witchling, you will not live through the night if the others can smell human.” The brown hair witch nodded  
“I know.” She said, she hoped she didn’t sound like a frighten child she felt she was. The large sliver wolf walked into the room and stood by the bed before taking the rope off her leg  
“Come on.” He said to her as she pushed herself off the bed and followed him outside the hut.

She winced at the brightness of the outside world, she saw the large camp fire burning brightly While the other wolves were still throwing logs onto the pile, little kids where running around chasing each other, they would tackle each other to the ground then roll about some times in their wolf form and other times they were human. Her thoughts drifted back to her best friend and she sighed feeling guilty for not standing up for him sooner “Have you found Harry yet?” she asked softly, the large silver hair wolf sighed and shook his head   
“No not yet, but if Remus knows anything about wolf mates he will know to bring Harry here soon.” He said sadly   
“Why?” she asked as she looked up at him   
“He is pregnant, without his mate there is a risk that he and our child could die.” He said, the young girl nodded and looked down into her hands   
“Why did you…hurt him?” Hermione asked as they stopped by the fire, he looked at her and scratched the back of his head trying to think  
“I was in heat and I’ve been following him around for months. We find our mates by scent but because I was in heat I just thought he smell good and then he was alone away from his home and those muggles and I thought I may not get my chances. I hate the fact I hurt my mate and he wants to run from me but I will find him, even it means killing Dumbledore myself.” He said, as he looked at her Fenrir notice that she was shaking and looking pale as tears gather in her eyes “You will be fine trust me.” He said,   
“Ummm okay?” she said, he looked around at the other wolves talking happily with each other, it was when Fenrir took those moments when she was looking away to bite down on her neck.

Hermione jumped and let out a pain filled scream that made the rest of the pack to look at them. She felt the fangs slice though her shoulder to the bone her thought briefly flared to wonder is this what Harry went through before the pain knocked those thoughts out. Hermione buried nails into the wolf’s shoulders as she tried to pull him off her as tears ran down her face her voice become horse. Greyback pulled back and licked the bite before looked at the sobbing witch “Crim take care of her.” He ordered the blonde hair wolf. The blonde nodded and walked over to her as she knelt on the ground gasping at the pain in her shoulder. She looked up when he felt a strong arm warped around her and helped Hermione up and walked her over to where he was sitting.  
“Shhh it will pass.” Crim tells her as she rested her head on his shoulder. It wasn’t long before all of the pack were turning into wolves and that included the newly turned Hermione, who become a beautiful brown furred wolf, Crim was a golden wolf that was two sizes bigger than her licked her muzzle and Hermione couldn’t help but licked him back.


	4. Chapter 4

1 month later  
It was the dead of night, and Harry was trying to sleep peacefully but his nightmare were still keeping him from a good night sleep. In between the moments of just waking up a bad smell woke the dark haired teen making him sit up right. He sniffed the air and he could smell 5 people who didn’t smell safe and it had started to make him panic. The bed room doors was open and Remus, Charlie and Bill came running in, Harry looked at them with worried eyes as he notices Bill was watching the door “Whose here?” he asked   
“Dumbledore.” Bill answered   
“And a few others.” Charlie added.

Bill then locked the door before he turned to his brother and nodded, Charlie waved his hand changing the whole room to make it look like no one had lived there in a long time before the floor open up to show a small stair case leading down to a tunnel, Harry just blinked in shock “Come on lets go.” He whispered and they started to move down into the tunnel, Charlie waved his wand once more sealing the door to the tunnel up   
“W…What happens if they find the tunnel?” Harry asked as he cuddled in closer to Remus  
“They won’t is closed up. As we keep on walking it will close up behind us it will be like it was never there.” Remus said with a small smile as he put a cloak over Harry’s shoulders, when he notices the boy was only wearing Pj’s. 

They started to walk down the tunnel Bill leading at the front while Charlie at the back, only their wands lit their way down the tunnel, Harry shuddered feeling cold down to his core and he started to feel unwell as they walked “Dad.” Harry whispered as if his voice hurt to talk  
“Yes cub?” Remus asked worriedly, he notice Harry started to slow down a bit and lean against the all for support “Harry?” He called softly to him as Harry stopped   
“I…I don’t feel so good.” He said holding his stomach he let out a grunt if pain as Remus rubbed his back   
“Bill wait!” Remus called out to the red head, Bill turned back around and walked over “Where does it hurt Harry?” Remus asked as the teen started to cry “Harry.” The dark haired youth kneels gave out and he collapsed “Harry!” Remus cried out as he picked up his cub   
“What’s wrong?” Charlie asked as he watched his mate place a hand over Harry’s stomach, his amber eyes widen  
“H…His baby is in distress. Oh merlin this is not good we have to get into Fenrir now!” They stood up back up and started to ran out of the rest of the passage way an into the wooded area that was miles from the house.

 

Fenrir was happily a sleep, well as happy as he could be without his mate beside of him and with the demand from the Dark Lord to find said mate and then he the thought of that old git Dumblefuck attacking his sweet mate and killing his pup made his happy sleep unhappy. But this dream was happy enough the image of his mate lying next to him naked warped his arms smiling at him as Fenrir placed his hand on his rounded belly rubbing the skin softly as he felt the child kick his hand. But then this happy dream went black and the image of Harry laying on his side hold his stomach crying in pain and screaming “No!” as blood filled the bed.

He bolted up right and looking around his hut, he rubbed his eye but he couldn’t felt the feeling of pain and panic he knew something was wrong with his mate with his baby…their baby… he stood up and pulling on his clothes before walking outside looking around his camp, it was early in the morning but he could see that most of his pack was a wake, He spotted Crim and his new mate the young witchling he turned a month ago. “CRIM, JONA, JAMES, MORGAN WITH ME NOW!” He growled. They jumped at their Alpha’s voice and left what they were doing to go to him. They headed towards the north side of the woods there is a path that leads to town. 

What many wizards and witches didn’t know was that the Fenrir’s doesn’t like to keep his pack in England he likes to keep them in Frances one the Malfoy land that is used and unwanted by the blonde man, however he always keeps a small pack of 50 in England to keep any flying ideas from landing about where he lives. Fenrir knows that Remus will remember about the pack in France and knew that the young wolf would not have been able to tell anyone about.

He knew that his mate was in pain and not far from the camp if by the feel of their bond was making and he growled at the thought of his mate was in pain, he didn’t know if he was hurt or being attacked he just know he needed to find him “Alpha where are we going?” Morgan the green haired woman asked, the Alpha just huffed as he kept walking   
“My mate is in trouble.” He snapped making her move back with the others.

Dawn was just braking as they reached the North gates pass the little village. The mist hovered low above their ankles as they walked up to meet two other red heads, Fred and George who stood waiting for them to head into the forest are for Fenrir pack. They beamed when they saw the 4 of them but their smiled fell when they saw Remus carrying the unconscious Harry in his arms. The wolf looked heartbroken and had been crying as he carried his cub “What happen?” They asked   
“His baby is in distress, he…he won’t wake up until it born.” He said brokenly   
“Oh Merlin, come on we’re not fair from the camp I think we heard a hunting partying so we might be in luck.” Fred said as they walked towards camp. They hurried along the path looking out for any wolves hiding in the green of the woods, Remus held his sickly child in his arms his worry clearly written on his face, the air around the small group smelt of worry and fear and was stretching fat and wide.

Charlie and Bill was out front watching for any trap or unwanted wizards. They saw a small couple coming towards them “Look!” Charlie said pointing to the small group in front of them, the 4 red head moved closer to Remus and Harry   
“What do you think Dumbledore?” George asked, holding his wand tightly in his hands  
“No it’s not Dumbledore its Greyback.” Remus said, the group waited for Fenrir to stand in front of them with his small group behind him. 

The silver hair wolf looked at them seeing them warped around Remus Harry, his eyes feel on his mate and he whined seeing him so pale and behind held in Remus; he stood looking down at the teen in the wolf’s arm he reached out and touched Harry’s face brushing some of that inky black hair out of his eyes “My poor mate what happen?” He demanded he growled as he looked up at Remus   
“The stress of being hunted.” Bill said looking at him; Fenrir turned his head to look at him and cocked his head to the side as recognition formed on the wolf’s face   
“Half wolf?” He asked, Bill just nodded “Have to fix that.” The Alpha told him as he saw the claw marks across his face  
“Come with us.” Greyback said, he didn’t dare touch his mate while he was in the protective arms of his pup.

Remus watched Fenrir from the corner of his eyes as they walked back to the pack, the other wolves around them were talking quietly to the others wizards about what is going on. “Why did you attack him?” The dusty haired wolf asked, Fenrir sighed and closed his eyes for a second before opening them again  
“It was his smell and I was in heat.” He said “I have been ordered to find where The Boy Who Lived was living. When I did find him I did but I can’t walk away and tell what his face is where he was. So I spent my time following him over the months. I watched as his uncle left him at the petrol station and I shamelessly reacted to my wolf wants.” He said looking down to the ground and then back up as Remus let a growl leave his lips and looked at the wolf   
“If it wasn’t for the fact he is a wolf and needs you I would never let you see him.” Remus snarled, Fenrir felt his blood boil…how dare he tell that…he thought  
“You not is father Remus!” The sliver haired alpha growled back, clicking his tongue Remus stopped and looked at him  
“No I’m not his father but I am the one who gave birth to him, I am in my right to deny this bond you forced on him but I’m not that cruel to let this bond hurt him. I am Harry’s mother and I still have to protect him. I have failed more than once already but not anymore.” Remus told him before carrying on walking  
“I’m sorry.” Fenrir said and after that there was no talking as they walked into the camp.

Remus agreed to have Harry and himself along with Charlie in the same hut as Fenrir. Much to Fenrir’s horror but it was for Harry’s sake to have his family nearby. He remind unconscious in a form of magical coma but slowly he did started to look healthier there was colour in his cheeks and his hair didn’t look limp and lifeless. Fenrir knelt by the bed and placed a hand on the bump that was hidden under his mate’s bed clothes and he felt their child, he gasp when he felt it move it was so lively moving around in there “Hello little one.” He whispered. Remus walked into the room with some blankets for the bed and watched Fenrir “I’m sorry for the pain I put your mama thought. I didn’t want to hurt him I just needed him.” He whispered to Harry’s bump. Remus coughed making Fenrir looked at him  
“He will wake up after the baby is born.” Remus said quietly, as he placed the blanket at Harry’s feet and pulled it up to the boy’s chest, Fenrir looked up at him with a sad look written across his face “He will need you.” The dusty blonde wolf whispered  
“He will give birth soon.” The alpha said feeling the pup move about, Remus sighed as he sat on the bed running his fingers though the teen’s hair  
“Yes he will.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione saw the two red heads standing there, she jumped up and walked over to them “Fred, George?” She calls out, the two spun around with identical grins   
“HERMIONE!” they yelled happily together as they warped their arms around her in a hugged her tightly, before they pulled away   
“What are you doing here?” Fred asked watching her, she smiled weakly before turning to look at her mate Crim as he watched the two red heads. Fred seeing the scared bite on her shoulder he elbowed his brother in the side and nodded to her neck, she turned around and looked at them   
“Fenrir brought me here after we turned up at Harry’s uncle house. They told me they were going to move him to protect him and the baby…but they were going to kill the baby.” She whispered   
“Who is they?” George asked   
“You mum, Ron, Madeye and a few others.” She whispered, not wanting to upset them.

Both boys were quiet for a moment before they looked at each other Hermione asked “W…What are you doing here?” She asked then “Not that I am not unhappy to see you here.” She added making them smile a bit   
“We were helping Harry, we brought him here with Remus, Charlie and Bill.” Fred said, she had a confused looked on her face “Charlie is Remus’ mate and both Charlie and Bill are Sirius son and Harry is Remus and Sirius’ brother son.”  
“Have we fried your nugget yet?” George chuckled at the look on bushy hair witch,   
“W…What about you two are you two?”  
“What Weasley? We think so but at this rate we have no clue for all we know our so called mother could have got knocked up by Dumbleuck.” They all gave a shiver at the thought   
“Where’s Harry is he and the baby alright?” Hermione asked, there was a shared look between the twins before looking back at her   
“He fell into a coma and he won’t wake up until the baby is born.” Came a voice from behind the twins, they turned and see Bill walking towards them. The young witch let out a soft cry making her mate look up and rush over.

Crim warped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest letting Hermione spin around and hid her face in Crim’s chest. The wolf looked at them before looking down at his mate and whispered in her ear making her nod “I need to get Hermione back to our hut it’s been a trying months for her.” He tells them before he guided her away from them  
“What was all that about?” George asked, Bill looked at his ‘brother’ and smiled softly before dragging them away towards the hut they were staying in   
“She a new wolf what happens when werewolves find their mate” He asked then, Fred looked up at him   
“Oooh are you saying she pregnant?” Bill just smiled at George and kissed them on the forehead   
“Eww Bill we’re not 5.” Fred whined as the older red head pulled them towards their hut, he hadn’t told them what he was planning with two of them, when he learnt he wasn’t related by blood to Fred and George it let him breathe a sigh of relief because now his lusty thought didn’t seem so wrong.

A month later…  
Fenrir walked into Voldemort’s inner circle and bowed to Voldemort, the snake like man looked at him before he looked back at the paper that Luicus gave him and whispered to him “Stay here Luicus.” He asked the blonde bowed   
“Yes my lord.” He said stepping aside as the red eye man looked at the others in the room   
“LEAVE US.” He yelled, they left the room quickly and the large dark door shut behind them “I want to thank you for the prisoners your men dropped off.” He said Greyback bowed   
“You’re welcome my Lord.” He said to him “I thought it would make you happy.” He said, Tom chuckled at him   
“Yes it did make me happy. But on to more important news what news have you got for me about Potter?” He asked the wolf eyeing him up. 

 

Fenrir didn’t like the lustful look that both men had for his mate it made him feel angry “I have Raven, his family brought him to me and but due to the stress that has been put on him and my cub, he has fallen into a magical coma until the birth of our pup.” Voldemort looked at him blankly. The wolf knows he was thinking and didn’t like it he still has the paper still in his hand  
“A coma?” He finely asked  
“It seems the stress of being hunted down has put stress on him and child.” Fenrir told him   
“Ummm…I see and what news of the Order?”   
“They are out for Raven’s blood, those who are with him; his family are telling us everything they can.” He said, standing up Voldemort handed the paper to Fenrir who took it and looked at it   
“This is agreement for you mate to sign when he able to, it state that if he never has anything more to do with the light side and this war I will not go anywhere near him or your child.” He told the sliver haired wolf.  
“I will give it to him when he is a wake.” Fenrir told him before watching them closely  
“Good, go back to your pack Fenrir back to your mate.” He hissed to him with a grin that made the wolf shiver at thought.

Once back at his pack he sighed feeling happy and relax now he’s back, he caught the sigh of Bill and his two mates playing about while Crim was sat with Hermione in his lap rubbing her stomach happily. He walked up to his hut and walked in before walking over to his to his sleeping beauty mate. Remus was sat by his side with a complexes look on his face, Fenrir walked over to them and sat on the other side “How was the meeting?” Remus asked the large wolf let out a sigh and lowered his head onto Harry’s stomach  
“He wants Raven to sign this when he is a wake.” He hands over the parchment to dusty blonde, Remus reached over and took it before unrolled it and started to read it over and over again, Fenrir was busy breathing in his sent.   
“If he doesn’t sign it he will take the child and Harry?” Remus asked “For what?” Remus asked looking scared   
“I don’t really know, but when I asked Luicus he said the Dark Lord will make the child his heir and keep Raven locked up and knocked up.” He gave a shudder at thought of his mate having anyone else’s child but his  
“That sick fucker...we and Harry wants nothing to do with the war.” Remus growled as he looked down at the pale looking boy on the bed. 

Greyback placed his hands on the bump feeling the child move as he lifted his head up and looked at Remus “The head is low.” He said “And the pup is restless.” He smiled at the lively movement   
“I think we have another day or two, I have a spell put up to tell us when he is ready.” Remus told him as he read though the parchment again   
“I think we have less than a day Remus.” The blonde wolf looked up just as the alarm goes off making them both jump.


	6. Chapter 6

In the darkness of the fog was a sound, it grew louder and louder the more he listen and then there was a bright light and the world was hazy as he could hear the sounds of a baby’s cry. He groaned as he open his eyes and looked up at Remus, Charlie and Bill were around him, he saw Charlie hand a small wiggling pink thing off to Fenrir who had a blanket ready and warped the whaling up as he felt the pinch and pull of his stomach. Remus notices that Harry was awake and picked up a glass of water that was by the bed and brought it up to his lips “That’s cup takes sips.” He whispered gently as he ran his fingers though his hair. Harry looked at him with wide eyes as he looked down at his stomach to see Bill using his wand to seal the large cut across his stomach  
“Just let me clean you up Har.” Bill said with a smiled  
“Y...you had to cut me open?” he asked weakly 

Harry touched the thin scar across his stomach “How else you the baby come out.” Came a gruff reply, Harry’s eyes widen as Remus helped him to sit up and drink a few potions. Once he felt more a lively he looked up at the large silver hair wolf holding the child in his arm, Harry bit his bottom lip as he was the wolf walk over to him and knelt down handed Harry the small blue bundle. The dark haired teen took his baby into his arm for the first time and gasped as the screaming child stopped screaming and nuzzled into Harry chest  
“I will leave you two alone, I will be outside Harry, come on guys.” Remus said kissing Harry’s forehead before getting up and leaving.

Harry watched as the three men walk out the small bed room, the door closed most of the way. He looked down at the baby cooing before he sat back against the pile of pillows and looked down at the green eye child his arms, his hair was black like his and it made him wonder if Greyback’s hair was always sliver. “Raven.” Came the soft voice, Harry looked up at the wolf and could see a strange look on his face that he won’t thought the monster who attacked him would have “My Raven I’m sorry for everything that has happen.” He said “But I am not sorry that your here and that you have my son in your arms.”

Harry was quiet and he just looked down at the beautiful baby, he saw the wolf form the corner of his eyes looking nervous “I want to hate you.” Harry whispered making Fenrir move his eyes towards him “You took something from me well more than one thing from me and for the first three months I did. I cursed you very time I breathed until I found out about this little guy, Then you agave me something that I don’t think I would have been allowed to have a family, and if Dumbledore had his away he would have me locked up . But you gave me a child and and a family... I can’t hate you Fenrir.” He said softly as he pulled the child up to his chest and hugged him and started crying.

Greyback shifted to the bed and warped his arms around his mate pulling him onto his lap and let him cried. They stayed liked that for a while until they felt the baby fuss and Harry gave him a small smile “I think he’s hungry.” He whispered   
“Remus had a couple dozen bottles made up for you.” Fenrir whispered as he picked up the first bottle and placed it in Harry’s hand  
“Thank you.” He said as he pressed the bottle to the baby’s mouth and watched him start to suckle “How could anyone want to kill something is beautiful.” He said sadly as he felt Fenrir placed large hand on his back and rubbed soft circles as he cried again   
“I won’t let the light or the dark harm you my Raven or our cub.” He whispered making Harry look up at him and blink before smiled at him  
“I know you will.” Harry whispered before he spotted the scroll sticking out of his pocket “What’s that?” Fenrir moved to sit in front of him and pulled the scroll out and held it out in front of the teen   
“The dark Lord had this made up for you to sign, if you agree to stay out of this war then Voldemort won’t take you from me.” He whispered, Harry looked down at the contract reading though it and frowned  
“And if I brake this contract I will become The Dark Lord’s consort… oh brilliant.” Harry muttered under his breath as he picked up the quill that was rolled up in the scroll and signed his name. The parchment shrived in his hands before disappearing out the window, “I hope I made the right choice.” Harry whispered as he looked back down at his baby.

Fenrir watched Harry as he placed the baby into the cot that Fenrir made “We need to name him.” Harry whispered “I can’t keep calling him baby.” He said with a sigh   
“What do you want to name him?” The large wolf asked as he loomed over his small mate  
“Sirius, I want to call him Sirius.” He whispered sadly as the wolf warped his arms around Harry and nuzzled his neck  
“It’s a good strong name.” He purred, the dark teen shivered at the purr rumbling though his chest making him look up “I want to mate you your properly and not in the hazy heat mess I was in before.” He whispered   
“I don’t want to be pregnant again, not for a while at least.” Harry whispered,  
“You won’t have to be and I won’t hurt you.” He whispered as he kissed his neck, Harry closed his eyes for a moment before pulling himself away   
“Well let me have a day or two to rest, I have been out cold for a while and I am starving.” He smiled looking a little sheepish, the sliver haired wolf nodded with a smile   
“You can have a week to rest, my little Raven.” Harry grinned up at him and then kissed his nose  
“Thank you.”

2 days later…Fenrir returned to Voldemort and watched as he read the contract, he had a smile on his face as he handed it back to Lucius “I believe all is well? With Harry and your cub?” The Dark Lord asked leaning forward  
“Harry and our son is well, I think that he will late a while until he is ready to have another cub.” Lucius sneered at him   
“What is this cub called.” The blonde asked   
“Sirius Greyback.” Fenrir said looking into the snob’ cold blue eyes “Cas.” Greyback said and watched as the blonde man pulled his wand out and point it at him   
“Unless you want to make your Little Raven and brat mateless and fatherless you keep your mouth shut!” Luicus yelled, Fenrir took the thin stick out of the blonde’s hand and leaned forwards   
“I know what you did, I heard the whole Story from Sirius and Cas children, what beautiful strong lads they bred.” He smirked as he pulled back   
“Can you two stop fighting for once, we know you reaped and murder out own brother Lucius, who doesn’t well maybe your wife and son.” The Dark Lord smirked as the blonde man spun around and looked at him with wide eyes   
“He was mine! Not that mutts.”   
“I don’t think so.” Fenrir said with a smirk “They were mates because of your Veela side and not only did you disgrace that bond you also broke your bond to your wife you were lucky to have one child.”


	7. Chapter 7

Draco stood looking at his father, he had heard what Fenrir and the Dark Lord said about his father and what he done to Cas. He held his breath as he heard the dark Lord say “…we know you reaped and murder out own brother Lucius, who doesn’t well maybe your wife and son.” Then Fenrir’s words felt like a cut to his stomach   
“Not only did you disgrace that bond you also broke your bond to your wife you were lucky to have one child.” But the next comment was made by his father that made him want to be sick   
“Who say Draco is my flesh and blood.” His father said, Draco now wanted to know what he meant by that. 

It has been eating away at him for weeks and now he had to now, so he stood in his father’s study and watched him write letters as he walked into the room. “F…Father I need to ask you something.”   
“As you can see Draco I am very busy.” Lucius told him, biting his bottom lip and shook his head   
“No father I want to talk to you about what I heard you say when Greyback brought that contract to the Dark Lord. Lucius looked up at his ‘son’ and blinked at him. His cold blue eyes bore into the younger blonde  
“What?” He asked   
“I…I saw you and then talking, you murdered your own brother and broke yours mother’s bond and I’m not your son?” Draco said, each time he spoke he felt a little more braver and then a little less when he saw his father look   
“There is nothing to tell Draco, forget what you heard.” He tells him as he stood up and walked over to him. Draco pulled away from him and snarled and pushed the man away from him  
“TELL ME OR I WILL TELL MOTHER WHAT YOU DONE TO UNCLE CAS!” Draco spat at him, Lucius stood looking at him and felt his anger bubble and rise before he even really what he said   
“YOU WANT TO KNOW! FINE YOUR BELLATRIX BRAT”! The mad bitch found herself pregnant by some muggle Merlin knows what she was thinking but when I found out about the broken bond I took the crazed bitch child and altered some memories on her and my wife’s. You see now Dragon!” He snapped at him. Draco was quiet as he looked him with wide eyes before he stormed off “Draco wait!” Lucius shouted as it drawn on him what he just told the boy but it was too late as Draco had already ran off.

Meanwhile… Harry was rolled out of bed when he heard Sirius Jr cry, he pulled on robe and walked over to the crib and picked up his baby who nuzzled into his mum’s chest letting out little soft growls of happiness “You just like your daddy aren’t you? You just want mummy’s attention.” Harry smiled as he remember Fenrir last night with his arms warped around Harry’s waist and chest as he bucked into him. He smiled and shook his head as he walked back to an empty bed. Fenrir was always an early riser even earlier than Harry but the alpha wolf likes to go on hunts. He sat down and pulled the furs around as he sat there with looking down at the baby in his arms “Your uncle would have loved you.” He smiled softly at him as the baby tried to fit a fist into his mouth.

At some point he got out of bed and wounded out to the large fire in the middle of the pack ground and sat down with Sirius in his arms watching the others start too drifted out of their homes. There was a rota for those who cook and whomever it is this was cook English breakfast and it made Harry’s stomach growl. At the smell he spent most of his childhood cooking for his fake Aunt and Uncle and has been put off while at Hogwarts but now here at with his family he loved the smell. “Hey Harry.” Hermione smiled as she sat next to him, Sirius gave a little whimper as he looked at her with large amber eyes   
“And hello Sirius.” She smiled, Harry ginned at her seeing her small bump just under her shirt   
“How are you to day?” He asked her   
“I’m okay still throwing up.” She mumbled, as she rested her head on Harry’s shoulders “Bill and the twins have been keeping me up.” 

The dark haired teen giggled at her as he remembered that Hermione and Crim live right next door to them and they were loud. Bill has finely climbed the twins. After years of believing they were his baby brother and the thoughts he would have about them were wrong but now he knew they are not related by blood Bill was free to claim both boys as his own. It was just Hermione wish he would claim them a little quieter. “He’s trying to breed them, you know since they all took the bite, Bill’s wolf is making up for lost time.” Harry said softly.  
“I know but I need my sleep!” She whines with a small sigh, Harry hands over Sirius to her and watched her play peeper boo with him. The dark haired teen loved to see his son giggle and it made him wonder if he could keep his boy happy, let him have the childhood he never had or never will have now he’s popping out pups …well one for now…Harry thought. 

“Uuuha!” Came the sound of some throwing up by the side of a cabin, Harry and Hermione turned to look at the person throwing up. After a few moments said person stood up and wiped his mouth before waving the wand over the pile of sick   
“5 Galleon say Charlie is pregnant.” He smiled   
“I would have thought Remus would be… you know as he’s your mother.” Hermione said, Harry shrugged   
“Maybe he’s top in this relationship.” Harry giggled, Hermione scoffed as him as she put her hands over Sirius’ ears “Or they take turns and Charlie dew the unlucky straw.” He said, with a grin as Charlie walked over to them   
“Hey Trouble and Bubble.” He smiled as he sat down next to them waving his wand again having a cup of tea float over to him “I swear Remus is carrying the next one.” Charlie crumpled as he sipped his tea. Harry beamed as he sat up straight   
“I’m going to be a big brother?”


End file.
